Rise of the Wardepts
by NebStorm
Summary: With Decepticons defeated, Predicons defeated, and Unicron defeated, the Autobots had rebuilt Cybertron to live in peace, but what happens when a new foe grows. One built for war, one meant to rival that of gods. What happens when humans build warriors known as the Wardepts. It would be a reason for Autobots to return to Earth at least. Problem would be however, no Optimus Prime...
1. Chapter 1 The New Enemies

**Neb: Transformer Prime Fanfic. I do not own Any Transformer related material. Though I will probably only use Transformer Prime stuff along with my own OC's the Wardepts.**

"Finally did it," a man grinned. "I have finally designed the ultimate weapons for the great storm to come!" He looked at the picture of his father and smiled. "You worked hard to achieve unnatural technology in order to prepare yourself for the war father, but now I can carry your work for you. He turned his head to thirteen pods containing his living metal experiments. Three scientists looked at him and nodded. "My Father Silas was a brilliant man, one who put the power of MECH above all things, win I was young I hated him for it until I saw debris fall from the sky from battles among titans, and I investigated his work. Now as the New MECH we can release our super soldiers to conquer this world.

"Sir, how do we plan to charge these warriors of ours," a scientist female with brown hair and freckles asked.

"By charging them with Energon," he responded. He pulled tanks with blue liquid and orange liquid and smiled. "Fuel the tanks and prepare to bring our warriors to life!" A man with white long hair and three scratches across his face nodded and begun pushing buttons. The man's eyes were blue and he had pale skin. The final woman had darker skin grey hair, but still looked like she was in great shape for her age. She pulled out her beam rifle in case if the warriors turn on them.

One of the Titans stepped out of their tanks. His armor was black except for the orange symbol on his chest. "Amazing," the white haired man spoke up. He stepped forward with his boss as the creature looked down at the red headed boy who stood before him. The boy wore a lab coat, a white shirt with the same orange symbol, and blue jeans.

"Warrior, I am Mitch, your creator."

"Warrior," responded the machine. It's eyes wondered to the computers showing the letters W.R.A. "W.R.A? Is that us?"

"Indeed, Warrior robot adepts, warriors are what you are, robots are what we built, and you are adepts because we have programmed you to be skilled in combat. We however prefer to call you Wardepts though, because your true skills are on the battlefield. "As I said my name is Mitch, this is my colleges." He pointed to the dark skin girl. "Molly." He pointed to the white haired man. "Desmond." He then pointed to the freckled girl. "Sarah." He smiled at the robot and then stepped forward. "Now tell me one thing, in order to know our project is complete we need to know you A.I is at full capability, what is your name. You have a data bank to understand what suits you best."

"Name, a warriors name, name for war, name for skill, name for power..."

"I think he's fried," Molly snickered.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," the robot yelled. "Name, name, name!"

"Molly, technical difficulties, shut him down," Mitch yelled. Molly raised her rifle, but was smacked away by the robot. The two other scientists ran off first chance they got. "Calm down."

"Name, name, name!" The robot begun shooting at everything he could see until he had buried the lab. "My name is... warrior, my name is ultimate... ultimate warrior. Ultarrior is my name."


	2. Chapter 2 The New Team of Autobots

**Neb: With the rise of the new foes, Agent Fowler, Agent Darby and the consultants Raf and Miko had discovered the fallen base of MECH. Now that their new enemy is out, it is time to call in the Autobots. I do not own Transformer's Prime."  
**

"Opening Space Bridge," a red transformer spoke up as he was pulling down a lever and pushing a few buttons.

"Think you can get us on target this time Go Cart," Wheel Jack grinned.

"Yes sir, I've been practicing on Asteroids that were pulled in by our planet's gravitational field."

"Alright then, good enough for me," Wheel Jack grinned.

"Hey boss, what are the humans like," an orange, short bot with thick armor asked.

"Well Heavy Metal, they are small and squishy, but strong in their own way," Wheel Jack responded. The orange bot exchanged glances with their three extra companions and raised their shoulders.

"Anyways, Arcee had suggested that I should partner with the one called Jack," a female transformer spoke up.

"Of course she did," Wheel Jack murmured. "Very well Night Cycle, you can go."

"Hey Wheel Jack, Commander Bumble Bee asked me to watch over Raf," a yellow autobot that was skinny, but tall, and had large shoulder blades spoke up.

"Fine Yellow Jacket," he responded before turning his attention to his final companion. "What about you Patch Up?"

"Sorry Wheel Jack, as much as I'm fascinated in learning about human life, I'll perform better as a medical bot if I stay in the company of the Autobots," a red and white short and skinny compared to Wheel Jack responded.

"Very good, in that case Heavy Metal will protect my old buddy Miko." The Orange bot smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing boss."

"Very good, Autobots Lets Roll," Wheel Jack yelled before the party ran through the space bridge.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Commander Grave Digger, I have found an old Decepticon Mine," a green Wardept girl with red lines going down her body and she had a shield and sword strapped to her back.

"Excellent work Grass Hopper," the black Wardept with red lines that start from his back and move around his torso towards his centered orange Wardept Symbol. The two of them walked towards the mines until they heard rubble moving. "Agents! Spread out and then meet up around the corner," Grave Digger yelled to her and three smaller steel balls. The Steel balls opened up and transformed into robots that were half the average Cybertronian size with single circular lenses on their faces and two blasters strapped to them.

"You heard the Commander Wardept Spheres, spread out," Grass Hopper yelled. Her orange lenses moved from right to left to right as she scanned the area. "Two human life forms sir... and they are startled. As if neither of them were aware of the others presence."

Sure enough Molly of MECH was surprised to see Agent Jack Darby nearby being they had been enemies fighting over Cybertronian relics for about two years now. Difference was, two years ago Agent Darby was just a consultant of Agent Fowler. Jack ran at Molly and pulled out his tazer. Molly held up her beam rifle, but when she saw the Wardept Spheres come around the corner she started running away.

"Capture them, I want the MECH Agent alive," Grave Digger yelled. "Lord Ultarrior's request, anyone who ignores it gets scrapped!"

"Molly, what have you done," Agent Darby yelled.

"Shut it kid," Molly yelled. "I'm trying to fix MECH's mistakes!"

"Silence," one of the spheres yelled as it pointed it's two laser pistols. The three spheres aimed their weapons and nodded to them to drop their weapons and the humans complied and held their hands in the air. One of the spheres turned around as it heard a noise from a distance. It's lens zoomed in to see a motorcycle driving towards the area without a human aboard and an orange armored van.

"Sir, unidentified vehicles headed towards out area," one of the spheres yelled. Jack grinned as he saw the blue motorcycle and grabbed Molly before running to another area. Despite Molly being twice Jack's age she was able to keep up, because she was well fit. The Motocycle flipped over the three sphere and transformed into a blue female Autobot with two laser guns coming out of her hands. She had black stripes moving down her body and around her torso. The three spheres raised their weapons and begun firing back at her, but she moved too quick. She slammed her foot into one of them releasing a blade and swung her other leg into another slamming it into a wall. The third sphere transformed into its sphere form and begun rolling behind its two leaders.

"Name yourselves," Grave Digger yelled.

"Heavy Metal," the orange bot yelled as a drill came out of his arm.

"Night Cycle," the motorcycle robot responded. She turned her head to the two humans and nodded. "You must be Jack, get out of here while we handle things."

"Where is Arcee," Jack asked.

"She's helping rebuild Cybertron, I will accompany you in her absence."

"Stop ignoring us," Grass Hopper yelled before firing three missiles at the group. Heavy Metal got over the humans shielding them from the attack. Night Cycle charged at the two of them and started swinging kicks with her bladed legs while shooting with her laser pistols. Grass Hopper flipped back as she dodged each attack. She shot three more missiles out of her other hand at the girl, but Heavy Metal ran forwards and tanked the three hits. He then started firing beams of his own at her and Grave Digger who transformed into two helicopters and flew off.

"She wanted attention, she got it," Night Cycle grinned.

"Thanks, but is anybody from the old Team Prime still around," Jack asked.

"Commander Wheel Jack is," Night Cycle responded.

"Wheel Jack," Jack grinned... "Wait, Commander?"


	3. Chapter 3 Bunker Buster

**Neb: Contact between Wardepts and Autbots have been made, Now with the enemy Transformers at each** others **throats, can the small team of Autobots take care of Thirteen Man-made versions of themselves and their army of spheres. I do not own Transformer's Prime.  
**

"Get Mining spheres, boss wants this energon to be ready for use by sundown," a one eyed Wardept yelled. The Wardept was larger than Megatron and had four arms and four swords and guns strapped to his back. his paint was green accept for the orange stripes that ran along his back just barely missing his Wardept symbol. "I said keep moving-" he grabbed his head as he felt pain surge through it and he heard ringing and whispers of voices. _"Release m- sh- ground bridge n-"_ He started looking around and grunted as heard two cars headed his way. "Autobots!" He turned his head to see two swords moving at him carried by a white Autobot. He pulled out one of his swords and blocked one of them. "Name yourself!"

"Wheel Jack, you?"

"Bunker Buster!" He drew two of his swords and two pistols as he kept them trained on the yellow car that formed a big shield in front of itself along with two guns poking out of them. "Nice," he grinned. "Spheres, this one's weakness is his backside, get him, and warn the leader of the Autobots presence!"

"Yes sir," they all shouted in unison. The spheres all transformed into their vehicle sphere mode and started chasing after Yellow Jacket.

"Too bad your out numbered Wheel Jack," Bunker Buster grinned. He begun firing his two pistols at Wheel Jack who started moving around to dodge the attacks. Wheel Jack started slashing his swords at Bunker Buster who got on deffence blocking the attacks. Wheel Jack had put away one of his swords and transformed his arm into its cannon form and started playing at Bunker Buster's level.

"You may be a big guy, but your no wrecker," Wheel Jack grinned before the enemy flipped back and turned all of his hands into cannons.

"Trust me, I know how to wreck," Bunker Buster grinned. "Die!" He fired all of his cannons at Wheel Jack who fell back from the attacks.

"Commander," Yellow Jacket yelled. Bunker Buster laughed until he heard beeping and looked at a grenade planted underneath himself.

"Clever piece of scrap!" Bunker Buster jumped to the right as the grenade went off. Yellow Jacket flipped over the last sphere and slammed his own blade sticking out of his wrist into it. Yellow Jacket grabbed onto Wheel Jack next and rolled off to the side and turned on his com link.

"Agent Fowler, Raf! Ground Bridge us out of here!" A ground bridge opened up a second later and Yellow Jacket pulled Wheel Jack through it.

Bunker Buster sat up and looked at his scorched two left hands and grunted. "The Autobot Commander is stronger then I predicted!" He turned on his com link. "Lord Ultarior, the autobots have destroyed my forces, I need new ones for mining."

"Very well Bunker Buster," Ultarior responded. "I also expect a report on the Autobots fighting talents."

"Yes, Lord Ultarior."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The Commander needs rest," Patch Up explained. "I'll keep watch of his healing, but until he is fully repaired Night Cycle is in charge."

"Why does she get to be in charge," Heavy Metal responded.

"Her maturity has more to offer leadership wise," Patch Up explained. Both Yellow Jacket and Heavy Metal nodded until they realized that meant they weren't mature enough.

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"You sure doc, I feel better now," Wheel Jack spoke up.

"Irrelevant, Medical matters is when I outrank you."

"Yea yea doc, I'll try to remember that," Wheel Jack replied waving it away as he got up from where he laid.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me doc," Patch Up groaned.

"That's what all you medical bots say," Wheel Jack grinned.

"Excuse us for wanting a more professional environment."

"Hey, are we just going to ignore the fact that Commander just tanked four big cannons and is still standing," Heavy Metal grinned.

"I agree, I thought that was awesome two," Yellow Jacket agreed.

"That's Jackie for you, always ready to kick the scrap out everyone," a girl responded excited and loudly as she entered the new Autobots HQ.

"Miko, hows it going fellow wrecker," Wheel Jack grinned.

"Great, just one more year and I'll be an agent like Jack and not a stupid consultant," she smiled. "So where's Bulk Head, I want to drive around the city listening to Metal like we use to!"

"Yea, about that... he's taking care of the reconstruction on Cybertron and couldn't join the party, I'm the only one in our old gang who could."

"Wait, so he didn't want to come," Miko yelled.

"Calm down kid, he's got his job, besides you still get good old Wheel Jack to blow a few things up with!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I just wanted to see Bulk Head again!"

"Miko, he has a duty to our planet, when his job is done he'll visit, I'm sure of it," Wheel Jack explained.

"I... I suppose your right," Miko decided. "Sorry."

"It's OK Miko, anyways, sadly I'm commander of this mission here on Earth, but Heavy Metal has been assigned as your guardian."

"He ain't as big as Bulk Head," Miko responded.

"Yea, but my metal is twice as durable, you thought Commander's performance in battle was awesome, you should see how many cannons I can take," Heavy Metal gloated.

"I like him," Miko smiled.

"Yep, so do I," Wheel Jack grinned.

"So who are the new bad guys," Miko asked.

"They are called Wardepts, as recent gathered information states," Raf spoke up from behind one of the computers.

"Raf, wondering where you were kid," Miko waved.

"They are made by MECH, who were dumb enough to program a form of A.I they couldn't control," Agent Fowler growled.

"So what, that just means they were given sparks, or as you humans call it, souls," Night Cycle responded. "I know that so far the ones we met were acting like warriors, but they were programmed to do that, if we talk things out, maybe the A.I can free them."

"I was hoping for more of a fight, but I guess that's what Optimus would do and seems how you currently outrank me," Wheel Jack stated. "Commander Night Cycle, you are in charge of diplomatic solutions, if they haven't chosen the peaceful rout by the time the doc considers me in charge again, then I'm going to scrap them like Cons."

"Very well sir," Night Cycle agreed. "There are thirteen major officers among them, they had promoted certain spheres to higher ranks based on being slightly more efficent in battle then the other, but generally the spheres do the same thing, gather Energon and follow orders."

"Yea, what are the Spheres anyways, Molly," Jack growled at their MECH prisoner.

"Jack, your here to," Miko responded. "Why don't you guys speak up more?"

Molly rolled her eyes and looked back to Jack. "They were just extra soldiers, a side project to keep our mechanical skills sharp, it takes about ten people to build a sphere and a hundred to work on the Transformers, but the A.I wasn't suppose to go to the sphere, it was suppose to be for the main even, man made Cybertronians. Sadly after the Wardept wrecked out entire layer he freed the other Wardepts and put them to work on reprogramming the Spheres to serve their commands and behave like them. As you said, give them souls."

"How do we know we can trust her," Miko responded. "She's MECH, Molly might not even be her real name!" Molly rubbed the sides of her head and looked up at Jack.

"Molly isn't my real name, nobody in MECH uses their real name, it is all code now."

"What kind of code name is Molly," Raf wondered.

"The kind that you would use in a public place, or on the phone," she responded while holding her hand in a gesture that made it look like she was on the phone. "Viper double 0 nine remember to get information on so and so, don't call any attention to yourself."

"Oh yea, Molly would be a better choice wouldn't it," Raf responded before moving back to his computer.

"Listen, if you want help taking these robots down, I'm more than willing to help, but I can't be your prisoner," Molly explained.

"I warned you about what you were doing six times Molly," Jack yelled. "Every artifact we fought over for the past two years were pieces to your puzzle on how to build the Wardepts."

"Yes, we already had the best A.I software for them, but we needed to mass produce them, that is where the artifacts came into play, that's why we needed the Orange Energon!"

"Orange Energon, how rare is that stuff," Yellow Jacket asked.

"Legend said Orange Energon was the Energon of Birth, didn't think it was true though," Wheel Jack responded. "How much more of that Orange Energon is left?"

"We used it on one Wardept and he used it on the rest, but Mitch divided the last chunk into four pieces." She showed her necklace which had an orange gem on the center of it."

"What you are wearing is worth more than anything in the universe," Patch Up responded. "That could be an advantage medical wise, please give it to me."

"Sorry doctor, but Mitch told me to hang onto this," she responded.

Jack just grabbed the necklace and handed it to the Autobot. "Your not seeing Mitch anyways, not until he is put to justice also."

"Agent Darby, you are so obnoxious," She responded. "But I have something to trade for my freedom anyways."

"What could you possibly have," Jack growled. She smiled at him and leaned closer to whisper.

"Your father..."


	4. Chapter 4 Peace is not in Wardept

**Neb: Jack's father is soon to be revealed. The Autobots have turned their mission of pest control to a mission of peace knowing their enemies are more formidable then they first believe. I do not own Transformers Prime.  
**

"Remember everyone, I lead this mission," the motorcycle explained as she and three other vehicles drove across the highway.

"Yea, yea, you've said that before," Yellow Jacket responded.

"Guy's focus, and technically I lead this mission," Jack responded.

"Yea, sure you do human," Yellow Jacket laughed.

"Sorry Jack, but humans are so tiny and fragile," Night Cycle explained. "I'm in charge as far as I know."

"You sound like Arcee," Jack replied.

"I shall take that as a compliment," She smiled as they pressed forward.

"Good," Jack smiled.

"Ok love birds, break it up," Heavy Metal laughed and Jack and Night Cycle looked at him. "What?"

"We are two different species... gross," Night Cycle explained.

"Guys, we are coming up on enemy territory," Yellow Jacket informed. The three vehicles moved into another abandoned mine where Decepticons use to roam.

"Stay on alert team, sooner we negotiate, the sooner we get back to Wheel Jack."

"Negotiate?" They all begun looking around as a woman's voice filled the cave. "Negotiate with the Wardepts is a dumb idea. We are made strictly for combat."

"But you can't be all that bad, you have to have a spark in their somewhere," Night Cycle shouted.

"True, I have what you call a spark, but a different form of one. What I have is an A.I. Data Cube concealing the same data and energy storage your sparks would. My technology is alien to you."

"Just tell me where my dad is," Jack yelled. "Molly said you have him!"

"I'm bored of this conversation, Wardept Spheres, destroy them." Thirty Wardept Spheres rolled towards the Autobots.

"Who are you, name yourself," Night Cycle shouted.

"They called me subject WD765 in the lab, but my master refers to me as Death Siren," the voice replied. Night Cycle didn't know what this woman looked like, but just by the sound of the woman's voice she could tell that she was grinning. "Spheres, I'm waiting." The Spheres all started shooting at the Autobots who turned into vehicle mode and started dodging the spheres attacks.

"Heavy Metal, you take Jack," Night Cycle yelled as the armored van got a hold of Jack and placed him inside the vehicle. "Yellow Jacket, stay on my position... Yellow Jacket?" The head of Yellow Jacket fell from the ceiling and the two Autobots and Jack gawked at it for a second until they looked up and saw a red transformer female with blades that hung below her waist looking almost like a mini skirt.

"Your turn," She grinned as she revealed her sharp claws. She jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed two of her blades. "Die!" The two Autobots pulled back. Night Cycle got out of her motorcycle form and drew two blades of her own. The two of them charged at each other and begun slashing at each other.

Heavy Metal pulled back behind a bolder and dropped off Jack. "Sorry kid, but I gotta help Night Cycle."

"I'm not a kid, and your right," Jack replied. "Raf, Ground Bridge me out of here," Jack shouted as he pressed his ear. Heavy Metal charged back into the fight and started tearing through spheres.

"This ones for Yellow Jacket," Heavy Metal yelled. Jack saw the ground bridge open.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here," Jack yelled. The two Autobots turned to their vehicle form and drove into the ground bridge followed by Jack.

Night Cycle turned around on the last second and fired three times through the ground bridge hitting the Wardept twice causing her to stumble back. "No that their will be war for this," Night Cycle growled. The Wardept grabbed her own shoulder that was dislocated from the hits she took and popped it back into place.

"It's in my name genius," she chucked. "I was made for war." The Ground Bridge closed and she smiled once more before returning to her work.

"OK, so I take it no peace is happening," Wheel Jack snickered. He looked from left to right at them. "Where is Yellow J- oh, I see," he grunted. "He was a good kid, I'm sorry for your loss." Wheel Jack got up from his chair and headed off.

"Wheel Jack," Miko stated but he waved her away.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be in communications with Bumblebee," He explained. Wheel Jack headed out of the room and sighed as he turned on the communicator."

"Hey Wheel Jack, hows it going over there," Bumblebee asked.

"I'm afraid the enemy is a lot stronger then I imagined. I need backup." Bumblebee starred at him for a second and then nodded.

"We still need more people back here helping us out on rebuilding, so I'm sorry, but the team I'm sending you has inexperienced bots also."

"Just give me what you can and I'll make sure we blow a hole in the enemy for Yellow Jacket," he growled.

"Yellow Jacket's down, I asked him to protect Raf," Bumblebee grunted. "I can spare six bots. You when so Yellow Jacket's spark can rest in piece."

"Yes Sir, oh and how is the new Prime doing?"

"He's not a prime yet, but he's taking the trial. If he is completes it, I'll send him to help you guys."

"Good, cause we are going to need all the help we can get."


	5. Chapter 5 Sarah's creations

**Neb: I do not own Transformers Prime  
**

 **Zoro: Where the hell am I?**

 **Neb: How did you get lost over here, this isn't even Japanese Anime!**

 **Bumblebee: Review to your hearts content.**

 _"Darkness, that is what awaits man kind," a man with grey hair state. "That is what we are here for, not to prevent it, but become it. We must understand the darkness and take refuge in it, then we become the superior race!" Death Siren sat back sipping energon as the t.v ran._

"What's that," a skinny Gold transformer asked. He was Arcee's size and had two swords and a rifle strapped to his back.

"Silas, the former owner of the base we wrecked," she replied.

"Interesting, so how did the fight against the Autobots go?"

"Well I scrapped one," she replied in a unenthusiastic tone. "They wanted to reason with us."

"Reason with robots born to kill, ha," he grinned.

"Don't make fun of our enemy a shorter bot with two swords strapped to his sides and two pick axes on his back growled. He was silver and only slightly smaller than the gold bot. His front had the orange Wardept symbol with a white wolf wrapped around it."

"Silver Fangs, why must you ruin our fun," the gold bot growled.

"Gold Blaster is right leave us be," Death Siren growled.

"Don't ask a counterpart to leave another Death Siren," A white colored bot with a cannon tied to his back grinned as he sat back against the wall. Like the other two male bots, this one was short."

"Yes, we are more powerful when we fight together," Silver Fangs grinned.

"Can't argue with that," Gold Blaster agreed.

"Yea, yea, you all have that transformation or something," Death Siren rolled her eyes. A giant four armed robot moved into the room holding onto his head.

"Bunker Buster, you don't look to good," Gold Blaster pointed out.

"V-voice telling me to ground bridge," he grunted. The other bots stood at attention as a black armored bot entered the teeth was sharp and his eyes were orange. He had the orange Wardept symbol painted on his chest.

"Lord Ultarrior," Death Siren bowed as Grass hopper and Gravedigger followed behind him.

"Where are the rest of my commander," the black armored warrior growled.

"Lord Ultarrior, the others are either programming more spheres or gathering more supplies," Death Siren explained. "Your four highest ranking officers in this room is Silver Fang, Grave Digger, Bunker Buster, and myself."

"Very well, the others can continue their work and Silver Fang, tell your counterparts to wait outside for this meeting." Silver Fang nodded at the other two short bots and the headed outside.

"It's bad to separate us sir," Silver Fang announced and their leader frowned.

"I would never send you guys away from each other on the battlefield, besides Tech Master isn't here to fill the fifth chair," Ultarrior explained as five giant chairs and a table emerged from the ground. They all seated themselves and looked at the table that had a cage on it with a white haired man with scars starring back at them. "Desmond, your friend Molly appeared the other day, but she got away. Seems how you've been so cooperative, give us Sarah and Mitch's locations as well." The man looked up and starred at the giant bots.

"You should have stayed under our control, at least then we could have helped you plan against the Autobots," Desmond growled.

"Your being difficult now," Ultarrior growled. "Why? What's the point?"

"I gave you the location of where Molly was headed, because she was an easy choice," Desmond replied. "Sarah and Mitch however aren't blood thirsty like her, they are scientists and young."

"Light him," Death Siren growled and a sphere pulled a lever that shocked the white haired man.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Molly is tough to crack, but we don't need to anymore," Agent Fowler explained. "Sarah is located at the burger place you use to work, apparently she was going to meet Desmond there." Jack drove off on Night Cycle and Miko rode in Heavy Metal's passenger seat.

"Can't you let me drive, Bulk would have," Miko complained.

"He said you say that, he also said no he wouldn't," Heavy Metal responded.

"Stay focused, we get Sarah and we get out," Jack explained.

"Right," they all replied as they moved towards the burger joint.

"Guys I got a call from the higher ups, the town had been evacuated because of an earthquake that's not going to happen," Fowler explained on their com link.

"Then their is about to be trouble over here, the Wardepts are getting smart and hiding themselves," Jack grunted. "Their it is, where I use to work." The two vehicles stopped in front of the building and Jack ran inside followed by Miko.

"So you finally made it kids," a girl with freckles smiled. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans as she sat back in her chair drinking a milkshake while scrolling through her screen pad.

"Is that the new screen pad," Miko grinned and Jack face palmed.

"Focus Miko," Jack grunted.

"Yes, From here I've been working on new designs for machines to fight the machines we already made," she smiled.

"Didn't you learn your lesson after the first time," Jack yelled.

"Indeed, the self generating name system was just too much for my tastes, but Mitch insisted we'd add that," she explained. "To top that off, working with a soldier like Molly had provoked out creations also. That's why I've been undergoing my own projects with the Orange Energon." Two spheres rolled in that were shorter than even humans.

"Meet my single handed made creations," she smiled. "And don't worry I have more." Jack pulled out his gun and Miko grabbed a metal chair. The spheres opened up into what looked like crosses between wolves and people.

"You built werewolves," Miko gawked and Sarah smiled.

"Care to be my test subjects?" The two mechanical werewolves charged at them and Sarah sat back.


End file.
